The End of an Era
by ACaston
Summary: Follow along a WIP story that takes place in the MediTant RP Server. Where the server is heavily modded to incorporate heavy Roleplaying at a Medieval like world. It follows a Switching P.O.V over a wide variety of characters. From a Neutral City to a hidden cove, follow different characters and their views on the server they are in as they try to survive from one another.
1. Prologue

User details. Password. Enter

Select Multiplayer

Recent Servers

Logging in...

RedHook has joined the game.

A cold sunrise over the Main lobby of the server. "Welcome to the MediTant Server. Current Server time is 8th Era, 346th day and 10 minutes to sunrise." as given by the auto-message board. This server is pretty well known and lots of players go here every moment. The unique thing about this server is on your first login, you receive a random mutation that will get stuck to your character, what you get is entirely random and there are no guarantees on how to use it. The game also forces a Hardcore mode ban that kicks the players out and bans them till the end of the in-game Era.

Rulebreakers and griefers are taken care of with extreme prejudice due to a really nifty autolog system that tracks everything and actually might be just an Admin who doesn't log out. Of course, everyone is being closely watched by Mods and Admins, but everyone seems to have a great time here.

The time system of this game are Eras, which divides a year in Minecraft to 360 equal days 360 days are the divided into 6 periods called the Hexadeci month. Each 360 year is an Era, while every 120 days per Era makes a Tri-Era Tournament for those willing to take a risk. Of course, that's where mutations come in.

Mutations are the speciality of this server, other than the mentioned Hardcore mode. Mutations is a power that evolves over time, the more Eras you survive in, the more your mutation will evolve. Usually the tournament prizes include a fast evolution and tons of money for the winner. Mutations come in a lot of variety and some might say, gamebreaking like Teleportation or stupid like controlling nearby chickens.

There are also ten separate guilds for the server. Each of the ten guilds provides a representative per Era and the guilds have complete control over the locations they have stationed.

The ten guilds are listed as the following:  
>Highdawn<br>- The Spiritual guild located North, at a fortress called Sun Steps. Their designs are that of the Sun and all things in there are Sun-themed, they have a rivalry with the Scarlet Inferno. They are comprised of mostly light-based mutations and the like.  
>Steel Avians<br>- The Paramilitary Volunteer group composed of new players and old ones, they are located North-west on a and most players there have mutations pertaining to flight or birds.  
>Stalkers of the Blade<br>- The shadowy group of Assassins that operate during night times, they are spies, mercenaries and assassins to the person with the right amount of money and are located East on the high forests. Their mutations come off best for shadowy work.  
>Coldcloaks<br>- A group of elite Mages and Knights who are residing on the frozen mountains in the north-east who are honor-bound. Their guild consists of mostly ice-based mutations  
>Swiftswords<br>- A group of wanderers who travel by day and camp by night, often stops to the other guilds to trade. They take bounty hunting requests and mercenary jobs if they like. Mutations mostly consist of sword prowess and acrobatic skill. Rivals with the Night Wolves.  
>Arrows of the Fleet<br>- A guild of marksmen that patrol the waters of the south-east. They are referred to as one of the best marksmen in the server and such are regularly hired for defense. Mutations here are varied, but most are to improve archery itself.  
>Night Wolves<br>- A guild of wanderers who travel by night and camp by day. They circle the entire server for trade and commerce, sometimes bounty hunting if it comes to that. Their mutations consists of wolf-like powers and the likes. Currently rivals with the Swiftwords.  
>Scarlet Inferno<br>- The other Spiritual guild portaining the night and the other dimensions, it revels with elite and old players and is located in the south most part of the world, in an underground complex called the Forsaken Grotto. Mutations here are many and evolved versions usually combat mutations and black magic being the norm.  
>Waterforge<br>- A trading and mining guild located in the west, it boasts the largest mine in the server and the craft of trading and forging being the center here. Mutations are broad, ranging from Forging mutations to the knowledge of the Sea.  
>Golden Harvest<br>- A trading and farming guild located on the south-west, it boasts the largest population and most land occupied on the server, it consists of new players farming for a living and old ones trading every second. Mutations here are broad and different, but the old players have mostly speech based and farm based mutations.

Each guild also have a name for their representatives, High Priest/Priestess for the Highdawn, The Falcon for the Steel Avians, Blade of the Night for the Stalkers of the Blade, Scaler of the Frost for the Coldcloaks, Master Swordsman for the Swiftswords, Eagle Eye for the Arrows of the Fleet, Pack Leader for the Nightwolves, High Justiciar for the Scarlet Inferno, Admiral for the Waterforge and Master Trader for the Golden Harvest. The representatives go to the Main city center and hold meetings there, lets just say a meeting with the guilds require certain _preparations_.

The name is RedHook by the way, I've been on this server for seven Eras. The mutation I receive the first time I joined this server was the Bird's Eye mutation, which allows me to view great distances as if it's just nearby, seven evolutions later, this ability turned out very useful. It gained the power to target enemies, mark down things in sight, give itself thermal vision, calculates trajectories, predict movement (albeit very limited though), distinguish friend from foe and give a map like view when needed.

Red was teleported by the server side to his hideout, a cove on the south-east part of the server. This place he uses to help some new players, as bandit raids are common on non-guild parts of the world. It's also rigged with tons of explosives, in the event someone actually breaches this place.

Griff: So Red, anything to do today?  
>Red: Just the usual hunting and fending off bandits, why?<br>Griff: I was thinking of joining the Swifts. You know, travel the lands, trade with the cities and be a bit free.  
>Red: Well you've been here in the cove the longest, I suppose you can.<br>Griff: I'll leave before the new Era Starts.  
>Red: Yeah, safe travels then my friend.<p>

That was Griff, one of the first players who came in this cove, he has lived here for two Eras now as I teach him the basics of the server while training him his mutations. He has the mutation of ore creation, which is practically useful here, it evolved only recently this Era, and he gained the power to control earth too. Well the influx of incoming players I get in the cove increases per day, as more and more needs help with the server.

I mostly hang out in the watch tower as that's the only place I feel comfortable in, watching the area, being vigilant and trying to play safe. Until a voice behind me speaks up.

Sten: Here again?  
>Red: Can't help it, I have better vision just by being up here.<br>Sten: Well we accepted those 5 who found this cove.  
>Red: Find out their mutations, give them a place to stay and help them.<br>Sten: Roger that.

Sten is one of the players who accidentally stumbled into this cove, while runnning away from bandits. By accident, Red led him here because he can shoot down the people chasing him from the watchtower. His mutation is a passive one which makes plants grow to full whenever he is near. Red made him the head of the farmers here in my cove and he seemed to like the job.

As he head to the training area, he sees some players practice using their mutations. Unlike the guilds, it's freeform here, no restrictions on what mutations one would have and how one would use them. As long as one can control it they are welcome.

Red heads outside, where a horseman has just arrived.

Red: What brings you to my cove horse-rider?  
>Rider: A message from the higher-ups. They want a meeting of all the guilds in the Neutral zone.<br>Red: And I'm receiving this why?  
>Rider: The other Guilds expect of you to join them.<br>Red: When is the meeting?  
>Rider: 3 days my liege.<br>Red: I'm no Lord.  
>Rider: Not yet.<p>

After that the horseman takes his leave and heads off, Red keeps thinking about the last thing the messenger said. He calls for a meeting of the heads of the cove. The heads, which consists of 7 people include: Red, the founder of the cove. Griff, the right hand. Sten, head of the farmers. Orsine, head of the miners. Bytismium, the trader. Merlyon, the head of magical related things. And Clopari, our shipwright.

Sten: You can't possibly go to this meeting.  
>Griff: I agree with Sten, Guild meetings always end up a bloody mess.<br>Orsine: The messenger might have implied that this Cove will be a guild soon.  
>Red: I have my doubts, we number only to about thirty men.<br>Bytismium: It would be a good thing though if that happened, we can reach out farther to the other guilds in trade.  
>Merlyon: Perhaps, of course I also have my doubts. The Guilds are ever watchful.<br>Clopari: Hmm why don't we call a vote to settle things?  
>Sten: Fine, a vote then. But I'm still going to say no.<br>Orsine: I suggest you carry on to the meeting, the guilds are not known to invite just about anyone to the meetings.  
>Bytismium: I vote that you should go to.<br>Griff: I'll say that you should not, but it's your decision if you want to go to this or not.  
>Merlyon: You should go ahead Red, ask why they invited you.<br>Clopari: Just a gut feeling though, I think it's a bad idea that you should go. We have three here who says no and three who says yes by the way.  
>Sten: The final decision is yours Red, are you going or not?<br>Red: I suppose I should go, just to check out why the guilds call for me.  
>Griff: Perhaps you should bring some men incase, you never know what would happen.<br>Bytismium: I do also suggest that you take the traders route, only two days from the main city if you take that road.  
>Red: Very well then, I thank you for helping me with the decisions. The meeting is adjourned.<p>

The day is over, he does the routine checks on the different sections of the cove. The rest of the heads seem to be minding their own business in whatever they were the head off. As he tries to go off, a player stops him. Wibbl, one of the long-timers in the cove. He has grown increasingly fond of her during the last two Eras, even trusting her as much as he trusts Griff.

Wibbl: I heard about the Guild meeting  
>Red: Have you now? Well got anything to add to that?<br>Wibbl: Well you might get lonely on your way there.  
>Red: Meaning?<br>Wibbl: You might need a companion.  
>Red: Heh, pack your things then, we leave tomorrow. I'm also bringing five other people.<br>Wibbl: Ok then, have a good night then.

With that, she made way to her room and Red made way to mine. The thought of meeting the guilds in the next three days lingers in his head. He decides to leave the other 6 heads in charge.

Three days before the meeting of the guilds. The worse that can happen during the meeting is the meltdown of the pact of the guilds and full scale war. But it can't happen like that. He hoped so.


	2. Sten

Sten and the others watched as Red and four others left the cove and made their way to the neutral zone. Before he left, Red's last order to us was to take care of the Cove for now. Griff seems to be concerned for Reds safety.

Sten: Something bothering you Griff?  
>Griff: It's nothing<br>Sten: You're worried about him aren't you?  
>Griff: Maybe.<br>Sten: Don't worry, Wibbl's with him. He'll be safe.  
>Griff: I suppose so, but a thought keeps lingering to me.<br>Sten: Which is?  
>Griff: Why invite him to the Guild meeting? We both know everytime the guilds meet it gets rather… uncomfortable.<br>Sten: It'll be fine. Right now Red ordered us to take care of the cove.  
>Griff: I'll go to training the new guys now.<br>Sten: Fair enough.

Sten made his way to the farms, practicing his mutation is easy since earth is steadily available to him and with his main schtick he can just stand around and assist the four others. Griff usually scolds him for accidentally growing parts of trees at the ceiling at some times, but he usually excuses Sten from it.

During the afternoon he helps Griff train the newcomers, mostly observing the mutations they have. Griff has another assistant named Inlex whose mutation is summoning decoys, real useful for training and hunting.

Before the night falls he helps Orsine in the mines by making tunnels and forging some supplies.

By nightfall he's up on the Watchtower, usually Red would be here staring at the forest but for tonight, it's only him. He wonders if how Red keeps the cove safe all by himself when he was interrupted in his thoughts by Merlyon.

Merlyon: Having trouble sleeping?  
>Sten: I'm worried about Red.<br>Merlyon: Well he has a knack for making friends that's for sure, he'll be safe.  
>Sten: Hmm, you've never told me your mutation before Merlyon<br>Merlyon: You never bothered to ask, besides it's not really that of a big deal.  
>Sten: You have a point, so what is it then?<p>

He pulls out his arm and lights begin to appear from his palm.

Merlyon: It's just a ball of light, I can summon these things to light up things, it's gonna evolve soon though, like yours. I guess Red only made me the head of magics because I like to research.  
>Sten: I guess so—Wait a minute, can you summon a light up there.<p>

He noticed movement on the bushes and pointed it out to Merlyon. Merlyon summons a ball of light that location and he sees the figures run off to the forest.

Merlyon: Bandits. Leave them be, we are fortified here and they will only get arrows if they decide to come.  
>Sten: Agreed<br>Merlyon: I will take my leave then, good night Sten.  
>Sten: Night to you too.<p>

Sten knew those weren't just bandits, bandits are dumb enough to actually charge in the cove and get shot. He wondered why anyone would scout the cove at this hour, but as he wondered he felt a feeling of sleepiness and went off to bed.

The next morning though, he talked to Griff about the situation.

Griff: Those weren't bandits.  
>Sten: How would you know?<br>Griff: All the bandits know of this cove, no one would scout it out just willy-nilly.  
>Sten: Oh, should we fortify our defenses in case of an attack?<br>Griff: Not yet, I say we wait and see to this. But keep your eyes open, there might be an attack.  
>Sten: Is it possible that this is one of the Guilds work?<br>Griff: Quite so, you mentioned that they disappeared when Merlyon lit up the spot?  
>Sten: Yes, why?<br>Griff: We're on the south-east part of the world, near the Arrow's fortress. But only Red knows the exact location of their base.  
>Sten: That would be important why?<br>Griff: Lets just say the other nearest Guild is the Stalkers, and they are probably scouting this place for information. Tell none of this to the others, we wouldn't want to cause panic at this moment.  
>Sten: Roger that.<p>

Later that day a ship came by near the docks, Griff tells that it was a messenger sloop from the Arrows. A man went out and called all the heads of the cove to him.

Griff: Explain your presence.  
>Messenger: I've been sent by the Eagle to warn you about something.<br>Sten: Which is?  
>Messenger: The stalkers will attack within two weeks in this cove, to claim it for themselves.<br>Merlyon: Preposterous! This is in control of RedHook, and is in the neutral zone. They have no right to claim more territories.  
>Orsine: They have the High forests to themselves, why bother?<br>Messenger: They plan to sow chaos among the guilds and destroy the pact.  
>Bytismium: Even if we the Stalkers are gonna attack, why would we believe in such a thing?<br>Messenger: Because a few people here know that the stalkers has begun scouting the forests nearby.  
>Griff: Aye, I can confirm this, and so can Sten. These are the Stalkers we're talking about. But what are the Arrows doing in here?<br>Messenger: We have come to aid in your defenses. We will be back in a weeks time to help fortify this place against the Stalkers.

With that the messenger and his crew left the cove and back to their main base.

Griff: To the meeting room then.

The meeting lasted a long time, arguing whether they should tell Red about this, but more pressing matters go over them, how will they defend the place?

Bytismium: I can keep up the trade with the cities, stock on up required resources.  
>Orsine: I'll go about and make trenches, divide the work on the mines and forging.<br>Merlyon: My apprentices can help with the tasks at hand. As do I.  
>Clopari: I can probably help with the fortifications.<br>Griff: I'll let Inlex train the recuits for now, then help with the trenches and fortifications  
>Sten: I'll go on with gathering the resources then.<br>Griff: Alright, that's settled. Meeting adjourned.

During the night, he is suddenly woken up by a sound outside his doors. He slips by and try to stay as silent as possible while checking out who broken in. Clutching a sword in hand he tries to sneak a peek on the figure.

A hooded figure is on the hallway, checking out the surroundings. Right next to Sten, a button that will turn on all the lights and raise the alarms for everyone, but before he presses it, the hooded figure spots him and assaults him.

He hesistates, knowing that if he presses the button he'll get killed. So he dives back into his room, readies his sword and prepares for the attacker. A quick second and he was swinging wildly, left and right, up and down. Griff would disapprove of my sword fighting he thought, but right now he only cared about survival.

He dodges blows and tries to slice the attacker but he was parried and knocked off his feet. His attacker hesitates and speaks up.

Attacker: Any lasts words?

A girl, Sten thought, of course he would bother to say something.

Sten: Only a few, never hesitate.

With that, Sten knocks down the attacker, runs and presses the alarm button. Within minutes everyone was armed and the attacker was pinned down.

Attacker: THE STALKERS WILL GET YOU!  
>Griff: They only sent one eh?<br>Sten: From the looks of it.  
>Attacker: *Muffled shouting*<br>Griff: Put her in the prisons. Good job defending, Sten.  
>Sten: Thanks Griff.<br>Griff: Everyone else, back to bed. We need the energy for tomorrow, might get another attack like this.

Sten then goes back to bed, wondering why the Stalkers would attack them. The stalkers on attack on nights, but why send only one? It bothered him and he was left with watching the Watchtowers again just to relieve him of the overthinking. The more he spends on the Watchtower, the more he thought of Red. He hoped that Red would make it alive at the meeting tomorrow. Wibbl was there to protect him and he can manage himself, he thought. With that he slips into sleep unknowing of what will happen on the next day.


	3. Coldcloak Commander

The Scaler of the Frost arrives with his commander and three other people to the Neutral City. The meeting will take place in a few hours on the central most part of the Neutral City. With all of the ten guilds in attendance.

The Scaler: Commander.  
>Commander: Yes Scaler?<br>The Scaler: I never liked these Guild meetings, it has been three Eras and the meetings still end in bloody riots.  
>Commander: I don't see how anyone would get used to that.<br>The Scaler: You know, after the new era starts I'm gonna step down from the post and retire. Probably to the islands.  
>Commander: I see. Well happy retirement then to you then. But for now, we have matters to attend to.<br>The Scaler: Ah yes, the meeting.

We arrived at the location of the meeting. A massive tower that spans until the very top of the skybox. With a floating shape up above it also. The Scaler says it's the meeting room, the floating shape, but it looks more like a giant football in the sky.

The meeting will be in a few hours, preparations will have to be made so the Commander, Scaler and the rest ready their gear. It was just the usual stuff, scrolls, potions, swords, knives, enchanted armor. An old saying goes that any meeting with the guilds require proper precautions.

A few minutes later the members of Highdawn are seen approaching. Their current High Priest or High Priestess in this regard is called Lady Sylene, standing around her are four bodyguards in full golden armour. Sun-patterned, orderly. This will be fun.

Sylene: Jor, Scaler of the Frost. You seem quite early to this meeting. And prepared, now that one is definitely a first.  
>Jor: Hmph, what do you want Sylene?<br>Sylene: My my, it's not even the end of the day and you're already grumpy like that. The cold must have been making your head fuzzy.

Jor definitely is annoyed, the Commander hasn't seen Jor this annoyed since that incident with on the walls. But that's another story for another time. A glowing orb flies toward Lady Sylene, which she proceeds to absorb.

Sylene: Ahh the next to arrive are the Steel Avians.  
>Jor: Seems to me you haven't gotten tired of doing that.<br>Sylene: Of doing what?  
>Jor: That thing you just did.<br>Sylene: Ah the light orb. Of course, I know everything around the server with just this little thing.  
>Jor: Hmm, useful but I don't see much use of that in the mountains.<br>Sylene: Whatever. I'll be going in now if you need me.

With that, the Lady leaves with her guards. Jor seems unimpressed with the Lady at all, or perhaps there's something else going on.

Commander: You seem grumpier than usual.  
>Jor: It's nothing.<br>Commander: Something happened between you two?  
>Jor: We, um.. well let's just say that something did that I prefer not to talk about.<br>Commander: Heh, if you say so.

Hours go by and the rest of the guilds keep coming. From the South came the representatives of the Southern guilds, the Eagle eye of the Arrows and his marksmen, the High Justiciar of the Scarlet Inferno and his inner circle, the Master Trader of the Golden Harvest with his governors. From the North came the Steel Avians and their Falcon. From the East came the Stalkers of the Blade with their Blade of the night and the Swiftswords with their Master Swordsman. From the West came the Waterforge and its Admiral and the Night Wolves with their Pack leader. The Neutral City King is also going to join the meeting due to an agreement he made with the ten guilds when they told him they were holding the meeting here.

Of course, there was one other guest with his own set of bodyguards. The Commander quietly asks about the guest to Jor. Jor seemed amused by this question.

Commander: We seem to have an unexpected guest.  
>Jor: Actually, all the representatives of the guild invited him.<br>Commander: I don't see why we have to invite anyone else. Especially him.  
>Jor: He's been here longer than most of the player-base. Heck, remember that time in the wall?<br>Commander: I know, he was one of the defenders. People might say long range vision is a stupid power, but from the looks of it, he has turned it into something else.  
>Jor: Well he's here for some other reason than his powers. The ten guilds need him, one of our reasons to invite him was because he's neutral to everyone.<br>Commander: Perhaps. Well it's almost time, we should go to the meeting area now.  
>Jor: Very well.<p>

We entered the tower and got teleported to the football looking meeting room Jor mentioned earlier. It looks nice, a giant round table with 12 chairs, sofas behind every chair and a some dispensers that dispense food.

The Neutral King takes the first seat, followed by Lady Sylene, then the High Justiciar, then the Master Trader, then the Admiral, the Pack Leader and the Master Swordsman sat at the same time, the rest of the other guilds quickly followed suit. The last to take the seat is the guest from the Southern Cove, who took the seat in front of the Neutral King.

Ten guild leaders, one neutral zone king and one guest. All have five bodyguards with them, except the king, who owns the place and probably rigged it with tons of explosives in case. But he'd be a tad bit too crazy to try that.

Neutral King: Before we start, everyone lay down their weapons on the table.

The first one to put drop the weapons are the Coldcloaks. Being the honorable and respectful guild they are. Although the other lay down their weapons, some men have shown hesitation with putting down their beloved weapons. Of course, the Commander had to speak up to let them know.

Commander: I don't think you should worry about putting down your weapons. We're just gonna talk anyways.  
>Lady Sylene: I agree with the Commander, lay down your weapons.<p>

Although the rest of them followed, one of the guards from the guests side was refusing.

Guest: It will be fine Wib, this will be quick and there'll be no fighting going on here. Trust me.  
>Guard: Fine, but I'm keeping a close watch on these people.<p>

With that said, the female guard lay down her swords. Multiple ones, even the other guilds are shocked to see how many weapons this particular guard brought. From Steel to Obsidian to Diamond to Gold the guard was prepared.

Guest: Ok… Now that that's over, should we begin?  
>Neutral King: Yes. Alright, may I call on the High Priestess of the High Dawn?<br>Lady Sylene: Lady Sylene, the Fourteenth High Priestess.  
>Neutral King: Now, the Scaler of the Frost of the Coldcloaks.<br>Jor: Jormont, the Twenty-eighth Scaler of the Frost  
>Neutral King: Now, the High Justiciar of the Scarlet Inferno.<br>High Justiciar: Grimzan, the Fourteenth High Justiciar.  
>Neutral King: Now, for the Pack Leader and the Master Swordsman.<br>Pack Leader: Elcan, Eighth Pack Leader.  
>Master Swordsman: Torne, Tenth Master Swordsman.<p>

During the name calling, most of the guards happen try to chat away so they don't get bored.

Guard 1: I thought they vote every year for the new representatives?  
>Guard 2: Well, casualty rates are pretty high, which is why there have been more than 8 representatives already or it could be that the old ones retire. Probably got banished or died.<br>Guard 1: Well, that's surprisingly convenient for someone who wants to be the representative.

Of course the name calling was being called upon until the guest was called.

Neutral King: Calling the Admiral of the Waterforge.  
>Admiral: Fierapli, Sixth Admiral.<br>Neutral King: For the last, I call upon the leader of the Southern Cove.  
>Guest: Redhook, Founder of the Cove.<p>

Discussions were in place, the current economy of the ten guilds, the bounties of exiled players and locations of a stronghold. Then the Neutral King cut them off during discussion.

Neutral King: Well, now that we all talked about that. Let's get to the main point of this meeting. RedHook, stand right next to me please. I have unexpected news for you all, our last Player contract was killed. We do not know who, but we need to restore the balance of the guilds by binding the contract with another player.

The guest followed and he was now being eyed by everyone.

Jor: This is going too fast, did you just say the old contract player was murdered?  
>Neutral King: Yes, but we will talk about that later after this.<br>Jor: Fine, continue the binding.  
>Neutral King: The Ten Guilds of this Server, do you accept this player to be your living contract?<br>All of them: We do.  
>Neutral King: Good.<p>

He put his hand over the guests head and from there, light shined. The guest was covered for a second in light, once he came out though, there was in inscription on his whole arm.

Neutral King: He is now your living contract, none of the guilds may engage in war. Lest they want to be the target of every other guilds.  
>All of the Representatives: We accept.<br>Neutral King: Red, this might seem a bit of a blur to you. But sit down for one second.

The Commander was never told of this by Jor. This might be what he meant by he was important. They needed someone to physically be the contract that binds these ten guilds together. Of course, paper can be easily destroyed, words are swept away by the clouds but a person can be of good use.

Red: So, what's the fuss about. Why pick me for this?  
>Neutral King: Well, to start with. You are now our living contract. None of the guilds may touch you or your faction for fear of war. Our old one has left the game, but I do know he was killed, I do have some people in my employ at some parts of the server.<br>Jor: Has the perpetrator been caught yet?  
>Neutral King: No.<br>Lady Sylene: Well we need to put our current contract under protection.  
>Red: Listen, I can handle myself. Besides, my cove is well protected.<p>

As the meeting concludes, the Commander overhears the Neutral Kings conversation with Red.

Neutral King: Listen Red, I only ask you to move the contract from your body to another one of the people you trust in your cove.  
>Red: Now why would I do that?<br>Neutral King: You are too important to be rid off. But there are some guilds here looking for war with the others. Trust no one.

With that, the Neutral King and Red parted ways. While the Commander joined Jor.

Commander: Jor, that Red guy... How long was he in the server?  
>Jor: I'm not one of the few people who knows that.<br>Commander: Well, I overheard the Neutral King with that guy. Said that guy should trust no one. That the other guilds want to have war.  
>Jor: Remember your vows Commander. We remain neutral no matter what. We serve the server and not the guilds around.<br>Commander: Yes Jor

The two made their way back into the quarters in the tower the Neutral King told us to go to after the meeting. Of course, down below the coldcloaks hear screams of magic as Highdawn and the Scarlet Inferno try to outshine each other.

The Commander made a vow before, but if he follows it. A small faction might die, if he breaks it, he will die. He heads out, with cloak, armor and sword ready to warn and Red.


End file.
